Dying
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: There never was a good war or a bad peace. And Ulquiorra knew it....


**_Disclaimer:_**_ if I say I own BLEACH, Kubo Tite would blast me with a cero…. Wait. Isn't Kubo Tite a human…?_

* * *

**Dying**

* * *

_Heal the world_

_Make it a better place_

_For you and for me and the entire human race_

_There are people dying_

_If you care enough for the living_

_Make it a better place for you and for me_

**Michael Jackson _ Heal the World**

* * *

The almighty sun was shining brightly at the blue, blue sky, radiating its warmth onto the earth, the poor mother earth.

Once, there was a peaceful land beneath the said, pure sky. But that golden time had long gone; now, there was only a poor, forsaken country where the war was never ending, where the air was filled by nothing but the fear and the scent of the deaths.

There, in the middle of the battle held on the border of the said country, laid a young, dying soldier amidst the other dead bodies scattered over the barren, dusty ground. The young soldier was suffering so many bad injuries due to the massive explosion that just happened a moment ago. He watched his comrades died through his emerald-green eyes' blurry sight; he could smelt the strong metallic smell of blood and burnt flesh filled the air, mingled with the dust and the smoke rising from the explosion; he could hear the bullets' whistles all around him and the shouting came from his other comrades who survived from the death's grasp.

As his mind managed to process about what had just happened to him and the other soldiers, Ulquiorra Schiffer, for that was the young soldier's name, could feel his eyelids grew heavy, as well as his body, and his senses were leaving him; he couldn't feel the hot wind that smelt like a mixture between gunpowder and blood blew around his dying body, nor that he could hear the whistles of the bullets anymore. And Ulquiorra concluded that his end was coming closer: he was going to die….

Die….

He chuckled bitterly in his mind at the all too familiar yet too strange word. 'Die'. He never thought that a single word could be this terrifying for him, especially since he was a soldier that had been prepared to face the death at anytime. But it proved the fact that he was human, he still had his humanity; that he wasn't a heartless pawn like what _she_ had thought of him when he left her for the war.

Ah… how he missed her so much….

Ulquiorra missed her warm smile, her big, purple eyes, her calming scent, her soft touch… he missed everything about her, about the one and only girl he ever loved in his entire life, Kuchiki Rukia.

And as the darkness was starting to consume his sight and his mind, Ulquiorra felt the pang of guilty stung him; he had left her all alone behind. The dying soldier remembered the words she said upon his departure, that he loved the war more than her.

Oh, how wrong she was…. After all, she was the only one in his heart; she was the only girl whom he gave his heart to. And right now, Ulquiorra really regretted his decision to leave that day….

Why there had to be a war…?

'If only I can meet her for once last time…'

So the darkness took him away, taking him up so high, where he wouldn't feel the pain consumed him anymore. What he could feel now was just a calming and fascinating freedom. And from far away, Ulquiorra could hear a soft knocking echoed again and again….

* * *

_Momma put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore_

_That long, black cloud is coming down_

_I feel like I'm knocking on heaven's door_

**Bob Dylan _ Knocking on Heaven's Door**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ few days before I wrote this fic, I just heard that the hotel where MU Football Club would stay during their visit in my country was bombed and nine innocent people died in this incident. Terrorism….*sigh* And what I want to say is that terrorisms—and war—will bring no good for the world; they won't make the world to be a better place, in fact, they'll just made it worst. So, people, why don't we secure the peace? Let's throw our hands in the air and say it out loud: "Peace~~…!" XD_

_Anyway, enough with my rambling! As usual, I'm asking you guys' help to improve my writing by pinpointing any mistakes I made in this fic. Really, constructive critics and advices are very appreciated! :)_

_**2nd Note:** one of the reviewers told me that Knocking on heaven's Door is Bob Dylan's song, so here, I changed it.  
_

_**REVIEW**__ please~…._


End file.
